Verdad o reto
by Druida
Summary: Seamus empezó, sin darse cuenta, un juego que definiría y encaminaría su amistad con Dean a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts. Solo hay una regla: no te puedes rajar. Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "La Otra Acera" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: La Ro me ha enviado esta mañana este archivo confidencial y yo he decidido compartirlo con vosotros, así, en petite comité. Bueno, más o menos. ¿Queda claro que todo esto es suyo y que a mí solo se me va la pinza? Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "La Otra Acera" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Este fic está formado por pequeños fragmentos de los que debieron ser sus años en Hogwarts. Están divididos en pequeñas viñetas de 155W y, en ocasiones, por dobles viñetas (310W). He intentado que la historia resultara natural: nada aparece de la nada. O, por lo menos, eso espero.

* * *

**VERDAD O RETO**

**Primero. **_  
_

Hay veces que la gente habla de amor a primera vista. Un flechazo, un saber que pasarás el resto de tu vida sentado junto a esa persona.

Seamus tuvo un flechazo la primera vez que vio a Dean, pero no como los de las películas, porque esos siempre ocurrían entre un chico y una chica. Pero, de alguna forma supo que quería ser su amigo, sentarse junto a él en todas las clases y cuchichear con las cabezas bien juntas.

―¿Verdad o reto? ―le preguntó desde la entrada del compartimento que ocupaba. Ya entonces era demasiado alto como para estar permitido.

Dean niño arrugó el ceño, como intentando decidirse.

―Verdad, supongo ―dijo al fin, con inseguridad.

―¿Me dejas sentarme aquí?

Dean abrió los ojos, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, y asintió. Bajó sus piernas del asiento de enfrente y se sentó firme.

―Me llamo Seamus, por cierto.

―Yo soy Dean.

Así comenzó el juego.

* * *

―Oye, Dean ―murmuró Seamus descorriendo las cortinas de su cama―, ¿estás despierto?

―Sí ―contestó un tanto somnoliento.

―Que es tu turno de verdad o reto.

―¿Ah, sí?

Dean abrió las cortinas. Estaba tumbado en la cama con un pijama de color amarillo claro y con ositos.

―¿Cómo se juega a eso?

―Nos vamos alternando en hacer las preguntas ―dijo Seamus muy seguro. A fin de cuentas lo había visto en la tele― y no se puede pedir lo mismo dos veces seguidas. Y no te puedes rajar, ¿eh?

Dean asintió lentamente, como planteándose qué iba a decir.

―Entonces, ¿verdad o reto?

―Verdad ―respondió menos valiente de lo que se creía.

―¿Pasa algo con que sea el único chico cuyos dos padres son _muggles_?

Seamus se incorporó, algo incrédulo.

―¿Por eso no dijiste nada durante la cena? ―Dean apartó la cara, incómodo―. No, no pasa nada. A nadie le importan esas cosas.

Dean sonrió.

―Gracias.

―¡Callaos!

* * *

―¿Verdad o reto? ―cuchicheó Dean inclinándose encima del pupitre y girando su cara hacia Seamus.

Dudó. Estaban en medio de una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la primera de su vida, y no quería que le cogieran manía desde el primer día. Por otro lado, el profesor Quirrel no acababa de imponerle respeto, así que acabó escondiendo su boca tras su mano.

―Reto ―dijo ansioso por saber la diablura que se le había ocurrido a Dean.

―Pregúntale ―cuchicheó señalando con disimulo al profesor― por el zombi ese. Cómo lo venció.

―Entonces, el príncipe me… ¿si señor Finnigan? ―Quirrel detuvo su discurso a pocos metros de él. Bajó algo cohibido el brazo, y se aclaró la garganta.

―Pero, exactamente, señor, ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo venció al zombi?

Dean, a su lado, ahogó una risita tapándose la boca con su mano.

―¿Qué có―cómo…? Eh… Est-Esta mañana se ha levantada algo fría. No olvidéis las capas…

* * *

**Segundo.**

Seamus descorrió las cortinas de la cama de Dean con un gesto seguro. Estaba tumbado en la cama con un cuaderno de notas sobre el regazo.

―Me mentiste ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Dean arrugó el ceño, pero no levantó la vista de su cuaderno.

―No has venido ―le acusó.

―No, no fui ―reconoció con tranquilidad.

―¿Por qué? ―exigió saber Seamus―. Se suponía que íbamos a ir juntos.

―Déjalo.

―¿Verdad o reto?

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada. Durante la última semana habían abundado los retos y Seamus llevaba la cuenta. No podía escoger otra cosa.

―Verdad.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no se me da bien Defensa y no quería hacer el ridículo delante de toda la escuela ―reconoció.

Seamus sintió como se desinflaba un poco. Se sentó a los pies de su cama y suspiró, intentando encontrar las palabras para hacerle sentir mejor.

―Seamus, ¿verdad o reto?

―Reto.

―¿Me enseñarías? ―preguntó Dean, ligeramente ruborizado.

―Pues claro.

* * *

**Tercero.**

Seamus se arrastró por el suelo y se coló entre las cortinas de Dean. Se aseguró de tener la sábana roja bien colocada sobre su antebrazo y palpó la cama.

―Deeeaaaan. ―Se aseguró de mantener bien alta su mano, para que la viera en cuanto abriera lo ojos.

Dean pataleó un poco e hizo un ruidito que, según entendió Seamus, era de despertarse. Parecía un gemido o una protesta.

―¡Joder! ―Seamus notó como toda la cama se hundió con el brusco salto que debía de haber pegado Dean. Sonrió con gesto triunfante, lamentando no haberlo podido ver―. ¡Joder!

Se contentó con mover los dedos.

―¡Seamus, vete a la mierda!

―Venga, venga, no es para tanto ―rio mientras se incorporaba. Dean se había pegado al cabecero de la cama, con las piernas muy pegadas al pecho.

Menudo salto tenía que haber pegado.

―¿Verdad o reto?

―Reto.

―Declárate a Sir Cadogan.

Dean era el peor poniendo retos.

* * *

**Cuarto.**

Siempre había alguien que cruzaba la línea. Eran unas palabras, una idea alocada y atreverse, pero una vez hecho no había vuelta atrás.

Y había empezado Seamus.

―Quiero que te cueles en el baño de chicas ―le había dicho con maldad― y que te hagas una paja allí.

Torció la boca, como solo él sabía hacer.

―Estás de coña.

―No te puedes echar atrás.

Dean entrecerró los ojos, pensándoselo. Después, simplemente, se encogió de hombros y se adelantó. Seamus pudo ver como su amigo miró ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie podía verlo. No lo dudó: simplemente abrió la puerta y entró.

Seamus se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a esperar. Estaba deseando que entrara alguna chica y todo se complicara.

Pero, en lugar de eso, los pasillos comenzaron a quedarse cada vez más y más vacíos. Seamus cambió el peso de uno a otro de sus pies y miró su reloj. Los minutos pasaban endemoniadamente lentos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Dean ahí dent…? Oh, claro.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Ya iban tarde. Endemoniadamente tarde. Tan tarde que ni siquiera Hagrid lo dejaría pasar así como así.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Seguro que lo estaba haciendo a posta. Para vengarse. Seguro que estaba ahí, en uno de los urinarios, tomándose su tiempo el muy endemoniado. Acariciándose, muy lentamente. Arriba y abajo. Una caricia. Seamus tragó saliva, sintiéndose realmente acalorado.

_Excitado_.

Apretó los labios e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa. En el baile, por ejemplo, que habría a finales de diciembre. Y en que tendría que buscarse a alguna chica pronto si no quería hacer el ridículo más espantoso.

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió.

―Tu prueba. ―Dean le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, esparciendo algo espeso y húmedo, sin detenerse.

―Uuugh ―protestó limpiándose con la manga de su túnica.

―¿Verdad o reto?

* * *

Seamus había tenido cuidado de guardarse su turno de verdad o reto. Sabía que Dean querría vengarse y quería alargar su posible final lo máximo. Pero aquello había sido demasiado, encontrárselo tumbado en la cama y con un pijama que empezaba a quedarle corto.

―¿No vienes?

Lo ignoró. Deliberadamente. Seamus apretó los labios y cayó en su trampa a sabiendas.

―Verdad ―respondió con simplicidad Dean.

―¿Por qué no vienes?

―En realidad sí que voy a ir. Simplemente quería que te gastaras tu turno.

Abrió y cerró la boca. Incrédulo.

―Eres un cretino.

Dean se encogió de hombros y sacó de su baúl su túnica de gala. Se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama. Tenía un torso lampiño y delgado. Seamus contuvo el aliento y se volteó, algo incómodo.

―Bueno, yo me voy a ir bajando… a ver si Lavender ya ha bajado.

―Ey. ―Dean le agarró del brazo―. No tan deprisa: ¿verdad o reto?

* * *

Era difícil. Realmente difícil. Uno no podía simplemente bailar, hablar con Lavender e intentar cumplir el reto de Dean a la vez. _Tócale una teta_, había dicho con aquella expresión de inocencia tan suya.

Maldito. ¿No podía haberlo dejado estar, sin más?

Intentó fulminar a Dean con la mirada entre vuelta y vuelta. El muy cretino se había quedado sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y un pergamino apoyado sobre ellas. Estaba inclinado, dibujando. No era justo: seguro que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

―¿Entonces crees que estoy guapa?

Seamus sonrió y asintió. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Cambiar de manos. Levantarla por la cintura, no parar de girar. Su oportunidad.

Deslizó lentamente su mano por su tronco, intentando dejarla de manera casual sobre su pecho. Se hundió sobre ella y Seamus la apartó rápidamente. .

Lavender gimió, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Pero no gritó. No salió corriendo ni hizo un escándalo.

Dean seguía mirando.

* * *

Dean levantó la mirada de su pergamino y arrugó el ceño.

―¿Tu pareja ha huido?

―¿Verdad o reto? ―repitió Seamus cruzándose de brazos.

―Reto, supongo. ―Dejó el dibujo sobre una mesa cercana y miró a Seamus.

―No es justo que no bailes. Arriba.

―No pienso bailar con una chica.

―Es tu reto. ―Seamus se encogió de hombros―. _Tienes_ que hacerlo.

Seamus no iba a permitir que Dean se librara del escarnio de bailar. No era justo que se quedara fuera del juego, como hacía siempre, viendo a los demás.

―No voy a bailar con ninguna chica. No sé bailar.

Seamus arqueó las cejas.

―¿Lo dices en serio? Si bailar es lo más fácil que existe. Solo hay que dejarse llevar.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

―Levántate ―ordenó―. Te reto a que bailes una canción. Búscate a alguien y, simplemente baila.

Le obedeció. Dean le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza y media. Era el chico más alto de su curso. Quizá, de los más altos del colegio. Seamus tragó saliva, intimidado.

―Venga, ve a buscarte alguna chica ―insistió señalando a un grupo de ellas.

Dean le agarró una de sus manos. Seamus arrugó el ceño.

―¿Qué haces?

―Simplemente bailo ―explicó empezando a moverse.

Dean tiró de sus brazos, obligándole a seguir el ritmo. Seamus soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, dejándose llevar. Era cierto que su sentido del ritmo no era el mejor. O que parecía que sus pies tenían vida propia y que estaban empeñados en pisarle de todas las formas posibles. Pero resultaba tan divertido, tan inesperado.

Dean era un cretino capaz de sacar lo mejor de cada situación.

El muy imbécil.

―¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

Cuando la música terminó, Dean se detuvo. Aún con sus manos atrapadas, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Seamus tragó saliva. ¿Iba a…?

―Reto cumplido.

Solo había sido un espejismo.

* * *

Dean entró detrás de Seamus a sus dormitorios. Lo hicieron de puntillas, intentando no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto. Se habían quedado abajo hasta que habían cerrado las puertas del Gran Comedor. Alguien (probablemente uno de séptimo) había emborrachado el ponche y habían aprovechado para probarlo.

Seamus se coló en el baño y miró su aspecto. Su túnica parecía que lo llevaba a él, más que al revés. Tenía una mancha extraña, rojiza, sobre ella. Y una marca de carmín (_del carmín de Lavender_) sobre su mejilla.

No recordaba que lo hubiese besado.

Dean entró riéndose en silencio. Parecía demasiado grande como para mantenerse en pie y caminaba gracioso.

―Eh, Seamus, ¿verdad o reto?

―Verdad ―contestó, no muy valiente.

Dean apretó los labios. Parecía que se lo estaba pensando.

―¿Cómo fue…? ―se detuvo, como pensando sus palabras―. ¿Cómo fue…?

Hizo un gesto con la mano, imitando coger algo grande y blando. Seamus rio.

―Tssssh ―le reprendió Dean cerrando la puerta.

―Fue como… ―Apretó los labios, intentando recordar la sensación―. Era redonda, ¿vale? Y tenía esa… era como agarrar una pelota de espuma.

Miró a Dean. Estaba apoyado sobre la puerta y tenía un aspecto aún peor que él. En algún momento, todo el cuello de su túnica se había abierto y descolocado, exponiendo su clavícula. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido.

―¿Y qué más?

Seamus dudó. Se acordaba de haber sentido la excitación del momento, el estar haciendo algo _malo_ o que no se suponía que debía hacer. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a ofrecer una segunda ronda de su experiencia cuando se dio cuenta de que Dean se estaba tocando. Por encima de la túnica, en un movimiento lento.

Demasiado sensual.

Sin darse cuenta, se relamió los labios. Podía oír el latir de su propio corazón, demasiado rápido, y la respiración tranquila de Dean.

Sintió un escalofrío.

* * *

―¿Verdad o reto?

Dean gruñó y entreabrió los ojos.

―¿Ahora? ―gruñó con voz ronca. Seamus asintió―. Verdad.

Seamus tomó aire y tragó saliva. No sabía de dónde había salido esa idea. Simplemente estaba ahí, martilleándole el cerebro. Se chupó los labios antes de decirlo.

―¿Quieres que te… _toque_?

Dean detuvo el movimiento de su mano y lo miró fijamente. Seamus se sintió muy pequeño y lejano. Estaba seguro de que le iba a rechazar. De que negaría con la cabeza y huiría a su cama para terminar (solo) lo que había empezado.

Sin embargo, asintió. Fue un movimiento leve, que casi temió haberse imaginado, pero suficiente para que diera un paso hacia delante. Y otro.

Evitó su mirada y alarga su mano. Sintió como el corazón le latía a mil por hora y, aunque _sabía _qué era lo que se suponía que iba a hacer, se sentía absurdamente nervioso. Además, sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo: estaba harto de ver su imagen una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Le acarició, dubitativo. Bajo la túnica estaba duro. Movió su mano arriba abajo, probando. Dean, frente a él, se pegó aún más contra la pared. No hizo ningún ruido extraño a la par de sexy, tal y como se lo había imaginado. Simplemente se quedó allí, mirando al techo y controlando su respiración.

Se mordió el labio y tiró un poco de la túnica de Dean hacia arriba. Lo justo para colar su mano y agarrar, _de verdad_, su polla. Notó como Dean levantaba una mano, como para detenerlo, que se quedó en el aire. Sus ojos eran oscuros e intentaban descifrarlo.

Seamus movió su mano y Dean se olvidó de todo. No tardó mucho más en correrse, con un suspiro ronco. Seamus apartó su mano, viscosa, y dio un par de pasos atrás.

―¿Mejor?

―Idiota.

Dean apartó la mirada, mortificado.

* * *

Seamus se tapó la cara con la manta e intentó pensar en otra cosa. En algo diferente a Dean, su poya y él masturbándolo. En algo diferente a sus ojos oscuros.

Ya no se acordaba de Lavender. Apenas hacía cuatro horas habían estado bailando y riendo. Ahora parecía tan lejano, como si fuera el cuento de otro.

―Oye, Seamus. ―Dean asomó ligeramente la cara por el dosel de su cama. Parecía un poco nervioso y Seamus no le culpaba―. ¿Verdad o reto?

―Reto ―dijo sin dudarlo. No pensaba permitir que le preguntara por qué lo había hecho. Ni siquiera él mismo acababa de saberlo. ¿Borrar su imagen?

Más bien parecía grabada a fuego.

¿En qué había estado pensando?

―Lo de ayer… ―O lo de hoy, hace unas horas, un suspiro, un parpadeo―, no puedes contarlo. Te reto a que no lo cuentes.

Seamus asintió. Era lógico. También innecesario; ¿a quién podría contárselo? ¿A Neville?

Absurdo.

* * *

**Quinto.**

Seamus salió de la Sala Común prácticamente corriendo. Estaba tan furioso. No podía creerse que Harry se hubiese metido con su madre. Con _su_ madre. Él nunca había hecho algo así. A las madres había que tenerles respeto.

Todo el mundo lo sabía.

―¡Eh! Seamus, ¡espera!

Dean apareció detrás de él.

―¿Qué? ―le espetó enfadado. Dean lo miró un poco sorprendido, como si le acabase de dar una bofetada.

―¿Verdad o reto?

Seamus comprendió. Por supuesto.

―Verdad ―dijo sin dudarlo. Si quería preguntar, que preguntase. Así volvería a tener su turno.

―¿Qué fue eso?

―Potter se metió con mi madre. Yo le creía y Potter se metió con mi madre.

―Le llamaste mentiroso…

Seamus le miró fijamente, achicando los ojos.

―Ah, ¿que estás de su parte?

Dean lo miró seriamente. Tenía las cejas ligeramente fruncidas y los labios apretados. Parecía que no admitía réplica cuando dijo:

―Discúlpate.

―Es mi turno.

Y, sin más, siguió caminando.

* * *

Seamus solo estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de su turno en una situación extraordinaria. Dean le había dejado plantado en la última salida a Hogsmeade y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta entonces.

―¿Verdad o reto? ―preguntó acercándose con expresión molesta en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Dean ni siquiera lo miró, estaba frente a _Lunática_, una chica muy rara de Ravenclaw.

Era la primera vez que jugaba su juego delante de otra persona. Pero estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado, ¿dónde había estado Dean? ¿Le habría dado plantón para pasar la tarde con _Lunática_?

Estaba celoso. No podía escogerla a ella, ¿verdad? Los colegas antes.

―¿Verdad o reto?

―Reto ―respondió rodando los ojos hacia él.

Seamus boqueó. Mierda. Eso no se lo esperaba.

―Eh… pues… tú… ¡Bésala! ―balbuceó sin pensarlo.

Oh, no. No. Que no lo hiciera.

―Qué juego más raro ―comentó _Lunática_ cuando Dean apartó su pelo y depositó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

* * *

―Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Seamus levantó la mirada de su libro de encantamientos.

―¿Qué?

―Ese es tu reto. Tienes que venir. ―Dean se sentó frente a él, inclinándose hacia delante.

Seamus apretó los labios. Todos sus instintos le gritaron que no fuera estúpido. Que no lo hiciera. Que tenía un orgullo que mantener.

Y un honor que defender.

―Paso.

―No puedes negarte ―le recordó, como tantas veces antes había hecho Seamus.

―Sí que puedo. No estoy jugando.

Dean lo observó y Seamus le maldijo internamente. Tenía unos ojos muy oscuros, que parecía que lo leían como si fuera un libro abierto.

―Son tus reglas ―le reprochó.

Seamus no era tonto. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, aunque nadie se hubiera molestado en contárselo. Sabía que todos sus compañeros de quinto desaparecían unas horas cada cierto tiempo y que tenía que ver con Harry.

Pero él no podía aparecer por allí. No podía hacerlo como si nada.

* * *

Todo el mundo lo ha leído. Menos Seamus. Y había algo que le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse alejado. Aunque cada día le costaba más y más seguir enfadado con Harry, no podía ceder simplemente porque alguien le había hecho una entrevista.

―Seamus ―le saludó Dean abriendo el dosel de su cama.

Seamus le devolvió el saludo vagamente con la mano. Dean se sentó a los pies de su cama. Entre sus manos llevaba unas hojas con lo que parecía el maldito artículo del que todo el mundo hablaba.

―Tienes que leerlo ―dijo ofreciéndoselo. Seamus no lo rechazó―. Creo que te va a sorprender.

―Harry Potter habla por fin ―leyó en voz alta―: «Toda la verdad sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y la noche que lo vi regresar». Gracias.

Parecía que Dean se iba a ir, para dejarle leerlo con tranquilidad, pero cuando se levantó dijo:

―Tu reto aún sigue en pie.

Seamus asintió.

* * *

Dean bajó su varita, derrotado.

―Es imposible ―anunció, terminando de meter sus cosas en el baúl―. Jamás me saldrá un hechizo Patronus como hay que hacerlo. Es solo…

Hizo un gesto vago con las manos. Seamus le miró con lástima. Realmente tenía ganas de ayudarlo, pero tampoco era como si supiera como explicarlo mejor que Harry.

―¿Has encontrado un pensamiento feliz? Tiene que ser muy poderoso ―recordó sintiéndose culpable. Él ya era capaz de hacerlo corpóreo.

―No ayudas, Seamus ―se quejó, guardando su varita en su bolsillo trasero.

―¿Verdad o reto?

―Reto.

Odiaba cuando hacía eso: cuando tenía un reto genial y Dean, simplemente, escogía lo contrario. Dudó.

―Ey, chicos, ¿está mi hermano por aquí? ―la cabeza de Ginny Weasley se asomó por la puerta.

―Se ha marchado con Harry hace un par de minutos ―explicó Dean sonriendo con amabilidad.

Seamus comprobó que no se había dejado ninguna pertenencia atrás. Último día de clases.

―Bueno, nos vamos por ahí. Que tengáis un buen verano ―se despidió.

Ginny volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

―Ya tengo tu reto ―le susurró con los ojos brillantes. De verdad esperaba divertirse con aquel―: dile algo bonito a Ginny Weasley.

Dean lo miró, como si estuviera intentando descifrar un código oculto. Un código que, por supuesto, no existía.

―Tú mandas.

No sabía que era lo que se esperaba cuando se lo propuso a Dean. Quizá reírse un rato, todo el mundo sabía que Ginny Weasley tenía un genio de los mil demonios. O quizá ver a un Dean completamente avergonzado que no sabía que decirle.

Sin lugar a dudas, no esperaba que cuando entrara de vuelta en su compartimento estuviera sonrojado y con una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

―El mejor reto de la historia ―anunció con expresión solemne.

Tragó saliva, sin ser consciente de lo que realmente significaba.

Qué idiota había sido.

* * *

**Sexto.**

Seamus estaba celoso. Era palpable que Dean apenas le había hecho caso aquel verano. Las cartas que le enviaba siempre estaban cargadas de referencias a _Ginny _y tardaban demasiado en llegar. Pero aquello era pasarse de la raya.

¿Por qué tenía que aguantar que se hicieran arrumacos? ¿No podían esperar a llegar al colegio y perderse entre los corredores del colegio?

Cambió de postura e intentó retomar su lectura. Era realmente difícil, si se tenía en cuenta que no dejaban de hacer ruiditos. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan escandaloso besando y tan silencioso cuando…?

Prefirió eliminar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y centrarse en lo que decía el profesor Xavier. Pero no podía mantener los ojos quietos. No cuando a medio metro Dean estaba gimoteando y restregándose contra Ginny.

A Dean le había sentado bien el verano. Parecía más mayor, con los hombros más anchos y la línea de la mandíbula más definida.

Está jodido.

* * *

―¿Verdad o reto?

Su cuarto se ha convertido un lugar libre de Ginnys. Su santuario, en el que Dean no lo dejaba de lado para irse con la chica Weasley.

―Oye, Dean ―dijo entrando en él―. ¿Verdad o reto?

Y. sin esperar respuesta, abrió el dosel. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Dean estaba sentado en los pies de su cama, con las piernas encogidas y un pergamino sobre una tablilla. Frente a él estaba Ginny, desnuda a excepción de los protectores que usaba para el Quidditch. Tenía su cabello rojizo colocado sobre uno de sus hombros.

Ginny chilló e intentó taparse en cuanto lo vio. Seamus notó su garganta secándose y como una extraña sensación crecía desde el fondo de su estómago. Apretó los labios y se volteó, cerrando de nuevo el dosel.

Dean rio.

―¡Seamus, avisa antes de entrar! ―dijo escandalizada―. ¡Podíamos haber estado…! ¡Avisa!

Dean, con los ojos entrecerrados e intentando controlar su respiración. Corriéndose con un suspiro ronco. Seamus intentó que desvanecieran todas aquellas imágenes.

―Ahora mismo vuelvo, Ginny.

Dean salió. Tenía una sonrisa divertida.

―Tiene su punto, ¿eh? Ahora que estamos saliendo no deberías entrar así como así. Podría ser incómodo.

_¿Más?_

Seamus no contestó. No era justo. Simplemente… no lo era. Estaban siempre juntos. ¡Hasta jugaban en el equipo de Quidditch! Y Seamus lo había visto primero. Se lo había _pedido_.

―Reto ―dijo Dean, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Por qué tenía que pintarla? Y, para más inri, en su cuarto.

―Quiero que me pintes ―cuchicheó ruborizándose―, _desnudo_.

Dean entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Ahora?

―¡No! ―Seamus negó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros―. En otro momento. Cuando no estés ocupado.

―Vale ―Dean asintió y se volteó―. Nos vemos luego.

Seamus se tumbó en su cama. ¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora?

―¿De verdad jugáis a verdad o reto? ―Oyó decir a Ginny con tono burlón.

Como la odiaba.

* * *

Seamus intentaba no pensar. La situación ya era lo suficientemente mala para él, ¿en qué dichoso momento se le había ocurrido que Dean podía pintarle? ¡Y desnudo!

Él solo había querido ponerse a la altura de Ginny. Demostrarle que era lo mismo. Pero se sentí tan estúpido allí, de pie, con la varita en alto y únicamente vistiendo sus calzoncillos y sus calcetines.

―No te muevas ―le recomendó Dean con tono cansado y sin levantar la vista de su pergamino.

El brazo que tenía en alto le mandaba pinchazos hasta el hombro y era realmente difícil mantenerse firme.

―¡Esto es absurdo! ―protestó bajándolo y masajeándolo con su mano izquierda.

―Tú me retaste. No hace falta que vuelvas a subir la mano, puedo pintar otra parte…

―¡Me desdigo! Te voy a poner otro… ¡aféitate los huevos!

Dean rio.

―Si no te estás quieto, pienso maldecirte.

Gruñó. Sabía que cada vez quedaba menos.

Para quitarse los calzoncillos.

* * *

Harry la besa y, de golpe, ya no le cae tan mal. Siente un calorcito agradable subiéndole por el pecho. Si, era cierto que Dean y ella ya habían cortado. Pero su amigo siempre la estaba nombrando.

Y Seamus empezaba a hartarse a niveles cósmicos.

―Venga, colega, no te preocupes ―intentó animarlo, ocultando su sonrisita de la victoria.

Dean gruñó algo.

―Y suelta ese vaso si no quieres que vayamos a ver a Pomfrey ―añadió intentando quitárselo. Había explotado mientras Harry y Ginny se estaban besando, esparciendo su líquido por toda la sala común.

Dean no protestó. Se dejó empujar escaleras arriba.

―No la tomes con ellos ―recomendó―. Sé cómo te sientes, pero los vas a ver todos los días. Son tus amigos…

―¿Verdad o reto, Seamus?

―Reto. ―Quizá eso lo animara.

―Cállate.

Seamus abrió y cerró la boca, tontamente. Solo quería ayudar. . Dean se metió dentro de su cama y cerró el dosel.

* * *

―¡Seamus, Seamus!

Entreabrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado en su cama, adormilado. Tenía la impresión de que acababa de acostarse. Gruñó.

Estaba demasiado calentito como para querer salir.

Notó como alguien tiraba de sus mantas y gimió como protesta, abriendo un ojo. Dean estaba inclinado hacia él, pálido y con expresión desencajada. El sueño se le quitó de golpe, ¿por qué lo estaba despertando Dean en mitad de la noche?

―Ponte los zapatos y coge tu varita ―le urgió apartándose.

Seamus se incorporó. Podía oír a Neville caminando a toda prisa por la habitación. No entendía nada.

―¿Qué está pasando?

―Mortífagos ―jadeó Neville abriendo los doseles de su cama y asomándose―. En el colegio. Levántate de una vez, ¿quieres?

Miró a Dean, que se estaba abrochando la túnica con dedos temblorosos. Tragó saliva.

―No es una broma, ¿verdad?

―Lo siento ―murmuró Dean negando ligeramente con la cabeza―. Date prisa. Tenemos que…

Asintió. Sabía lo que tocaba.

* * *

Seamus se había negado a marcharse. A perderse el funeral del profesor Dumbledore. Por primera vez en su vida se había impuesto a su madre. Dumbledore había sido un gran hombre y se lo merecía. No podía huir como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si todo fuera seguro en su casa.

La ceremonia ha acabado. Su madre se había sentado lejos, como cediéndole su espacio. Dean estaba a su lado. Había colocado una de sus manos sobre la suya y Seamus no tenía muy claro si lo que quería era confortarse a sí mismo o a él.

―Te acompaño a buscar tus cosas ―se ofreció incorporándose, soltándole. Seamus asintió y se dejó guiar hasta la Torre Gryffindor.

Nadie había hecho los baúles. Su cuarto parecía dispuesto para tener un día más de clases. Se suponía que aún no habían hecho los exámenes.

―Anoche ―dijo Dean cerrando la puerta tras de sí―. Anoche estaba acojonado.

Asintió. Él también.

―Lo que trato de decir…

Dean dejó la frase en el aire mientras Seamus empezaba a meter todas sus cosas en su baúl. Suspiró y le agarró del hombro.

―¿Puedes hacerme caso? Solo será un momento. Gracias.

Dean suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

―Pensé… Mira, no estaba preocupado por mí. Tenía miedo de que tú… Bueno, siempre ha… Yo…

Se ahogó en sus propios susurros y bajó la mirada.

―No me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí hasta ayer.

Seamus arrugó el ceño, intentando procesar esas palabras. Dean también era muy importante para él. Su colega.

―Dean…

Dean colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Seamus calló y Dean se inclinó hacia él. Le besó. Fue un simple roce de labios, un segundo, pero bastaron para dejarlo desconcertado.

―¿Por qué?

Sonrió un poco. Era una sonrisa tímida.

―Tienes que prometerme que estarás bien.

Seamus asiente, aturdido, y Dean se marcha.

* * *

**Séptimo.**

Luna se inclinó hacia él y le limpió la herida. Era un gesto amable pero para Seamus no decía nada. Tenía tanta ira dentro, tanta ira contenida, que lo único que quería era dejarla escapar.

―Si sigues así te matarán ―le dijo con voz suave―. Tienes que controlarte.

Seamus sonrió. O estiró las comisuras de sus labios mostrando una mueca. Llevaban tres meses en Hogwarts y sentía que el mundo se le caía ya sobre los hombros. Odiaba a los Carrow. Odiaba Hogwarts. Odiaba no saber si Dean estaba bien o no.

Odiaba haber comprendido. Dean le había besado y él simplemente se había quedado allí, como un imbécil. Y ahora quizá nunca pudiera devolvérselo.

―Seamus, ¿verdad o reto?

La miró y quiso gritarle que se callara. Que no le pertenecía. Que nadie la había invitado a jugar.

―No ―susurró.

―Sobrevive. ―Luna lo ignoró, terminando aplicarle una pasta―. Dean lo hará.

Seamus no la escuchó.

* * *

Le agarró de la pechera de su camisa y tiró de él para ponerlo a su altura. Y le besó. Dolía hacerlo, todas las heridas de su rostro se estiraron, pero no le importó.

Todo había terminado y Dean estaba bien.

Le besó con furia, apretando sus labios. Le empujó hasta una pared y se aseguró de que no pudiera escaparse. Poco le importaba si las cosas estaban como hacía un año. Solo sabía que llevaba un año esperando, llorándolo. Gritando, luchando por él. Que llevaba un año encerrado, muriéndose por dentro de pura impotencia.

Dean lo atrajo hacia sí, rodeándolo con sus brazos, y devolviéndole el beso. Abriendo su boca, mordiéndole. Seamus no sabía si quería gritar de alegría o llorar de puro alivio.

Era raro. Natural. Normal. Era todo lo que se podía esperar y más.

―¿Verdad o reto? ―le susurró en el oído, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera.

―Todo.

Dean rio.

_Fin_.

* * *

A 32 palabras del límite. Creía que me pasaría. Que tendría que quitar alguna de las escenas del principio. Merlín, que alivio xD

He estado leyendo mucho sobre estos dos. Básicamente me he aprovechado de mi Kindle y he leído todas las entradas sobre estos dos. Deberíais saber que Seamus llama a Cedric el Hermoso y a Warrington lo compara con un oso (cof, cof). Que Dean tiene un póster de Viktor Krum. Que... xD

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado :) Un saludito y... ¿reviews? :D


End file.
